You Mended My Heart
by Mineral town girl
Summary: This is the 3rd book in the You Stole My Heart Seires, you have to read the first 2 books 1st DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!
1. Chapter 1 Relatives

**Chapter 1 relatives**

* * *

Skye fiddled with his spoon in his coffee cup, and when Claire's eye twitched, he knew it was enough, cause she was getting annoyed, but hey all Claire's family had shown up for the wedding, and she had chosen Jack as the one to stay ageless with her, she had laughed saying "Just think of the look on his face!" She had a twisted sense of humor, She hadn't chosen Jill because she said Jill had the right to grow old with Gustafa, but now it was Skye's family's turn, to bad he had no living relatives, cause he had to settle for his fellow phantoms, Sinister, and Salem were there as his older brothers, and Serenity was going as his younger sister, which is kinda funny considering Serenity was older then Salem and Skye, and that they all came from different parts of the globe.

_I can't take this!?_

Skye was now squirming in his seat.

"Are they _that _bad?!" Claire snapped throwing her arms up into the air.

_YOU HAVE NO IDEA!_

"Yes! You spoke to Salem on the phone, and you've met Serenity!, You don't want to know what Sinister is like!" Skye screamed.

"What's he like?" Claire asked.

"You think Gray, and Blue are anti-socialists? Sinister is 1 million times worse! He's a true phantom! If he has an emotion it's hate!" Skye plopped his head on the table his hair made him look like a mop.

_They'll be here…any second…they're coming…here…to my home…to our home…they'll meet Claire…worse yet…Claire will meet them…_

"You look like a mop." Claire commented. Skye looked up at his fiancé he liked that word fiancé, it sounds romantic, and beautiful and handsome.

"…" then the doorbell rang. Claire, began to get up, but Skye stopped her.

_I wish they weren't sooo terrible…PLEASE CREED MAKE IT SO SALEM BEHAVES!_

"Let me get it." He said, then he cautiously walked up to the door, and opened it.

_Prepare for the worst!_

"Skye! My man!" Salem said running in giving Skye a big bro-love hug, with his silver hair in his odd cocoanut cut hairstyle. He was wearing a black hoodie, and some jeans.

_Not the worst yet!_

"I still can't believe you actually got her to say yes despite all the magic." Said Serenity, her silver hair was in a pony-tail like always, and she was wearing a purple zip-up sweat-shirt, and dark colored jeans.

_Still not the worst!_

"…"

_There he is! OWW Dang-it Salem! OOOHH BLOODY HELL LOOSEN YOUR GRIP!_

And there he was Sinister, in all his glory his hair cut short to small studs ever now and then on his head wile the rest was shaven, he was wearing a black collar shirt, and black slacks. His expression, well his eyebrows were as narrow as can get, and he was always looking down. At least because their phantoms and they all have icy blue eyes and silver hair, they could very well pass for relatives, maybe even siblings.

_A/N: Yay! It's finally getting started!_


	2. Chapter 2 SkyeStopsBreathingAndOhHellNo!

**Chapter 2 Skye stops breathing, and Oh Hell no!**

* * *

Claire stood there watching the man with studs on his bald head with a quizzical expression, while Skye was getting suffocated by the man she assumed to be the pervert Salem, then Serenity's gaze shifted from Salem's retardation to Claire, and her normally sharp icy blue eyes grew hard.

_Oh- ho-ho, someone's jealous!_

"You know Skye and I kissed on the top of the Italy Tower in Paris." Serenity said with her arms crossed.

"Ha-ha we're getting married." Even though Serenity's comment did press one of her buttons, Claire kept her stance and smirked.

"Oh Burn! Serenity you just got served!" Salem said letting go of Skye's waist, and Claire chuckled as he gasped for air.

_Oh my goddess he's just like rock how could the reaper live with him for hundreds of years!_

Serenity pulled her arm back, but the man she assumed was Sinister grabbed her shoulder.

"He's not worth it."

_Got that right._

"I can agree with you there, Sin." Serenity said relaxing from her previous fighting stance.

"So now the I'm breathing again thank you _Salem_!!" Skye said getting up.

"Your welcome!" Said Salem stupidly with a grim.

_You know maybe he would get along with Jill…_

"Anyway as I was saying I'll introduce you guys. Guys this is my fiancé Claire, Claire this is Sinister, Salem, and Serenity." He said introducing them.

_I kind of already figured it out._

"Claire, I have to ask you something." Said Skye turning toward her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You know how I said I didn't want a bachelor party? Well Salem has this bug idea that he's going to plan it… we're going tomorrow, but you can have a bachelor-ette party?" He asked.

"It's ganna be wicked! Literally!"

_Ignoramus._

"Some how that doesn't seem like something you'd have to ask me about?"

"Well the thing is Serenity won't have anything to do so I was hoping you'd be able to…"

_That would be something to ask me about!_

"No way." Claire stated.

"Hey not like I want to go." Said Serenity coldly.

_Oh I know you want to go!_

"Please can you two just do this! For me!" Pleaded Skye.

"Fine she can go, but this is for Skye." Claire said walking out of the room.

_Leaving them hanging, always works._

She headed to her bedroom, and started jotting down Ideas for the party.

_A/N: I'm SO SORRY! but my life is sorta spiralling out of caontrol right now..._


	3. Chap3 2DrunkenPhantomsTheSilentDude&Jack

_A/N: Parental Guidence in advised._

**Chapter 3 two drunken Phantoms, The silent dude, and The Normal guy.**

* * *

Skye, Sinister and Salem walked to the blue bar the 'chosen place of party.' as said in Salem's own words. There they would meet up with Jack (Claire made him go) and from there do whatever Salem said (this is going to get high-larious!).

"So, dude…do you know of any hot chick's in this place?" Asked salem out of the blue.

"Seriously do you have to have to start everything with sex!" Groaned Skye.

"I didn't say anything about sex I was just asking if you knew any hot girls so I could have a date for your wedding!" Salem defended.

"Which would lead to?" Asked Skye.

"Sex…" salem said in a small voice.

They arrived at the Blue bar shortly after. They walked inside and found a table to sit at. Soon Muffy came up with her happy-go-lucky blonde smile plastered on her face.

"Hello ther may I take your orders!?" She asked cheerily.

"Yeah…I'll have a hurricane, and sex with you in the back in about ten minutes?" Salem said giving her that pimp smile. Sinister grunted, Skye sighed, and Muffy looked around, then whispered into Salem's ear.

"And what will you two have?" She asked perkily.

"Just give me strait Alcohol." Said Sinister.

"Umm, Okay." Muffy wrote it down. "And you?" She looked at Skye.

"I'll have Pirate Booze in a pitcher." She wrote it down. Then ran off.

"Looks like I have a date with a cute blonde." Said Salem with that pimp smile of his, and turned to look at Sin. "And dude strait alcohol? If you weren't undead that stuff would have killed you." All the comment did was make Sin grunt and smirk a little.

"Salem, if you weren't undead you'd die of STDs, seriously you don't want to know how many people Muffy's had sex with." Skye laughed.

"Oh Skye I know how you'd die if you weren't undead, the girl of yours would kill you!" Laughed Salem. The door opened and Skye turned to see Jack walking in.

"What's with all the farmers in this place dude?" Said Salem.

"That's Claire's friend Jack. Hey!" Skye waved for him to come sit.

"Okay, not ganna ask about the dude with spike on his head." Said Jack sitting next to Skye.

Later Muffy came back with the drinks, and Jack ordered a beer.

_**A couple hours and some(like 20) drinks later…**_

"Ey, Shkye, how'd you jew get Shlaire to like jew?" Asked Jack in a drunken Twang.

"I dunno maybe it's cause I'm a bloody phantom from bloody ell!" That's right when Skye gets drunk he act ridiculously British, and blabs all his secrets.

"Ey jew know dat guy dat was jusht here?" Jack asked.

"Shalem? E's aving ex with that waitress chick?" Said Skye taking another swig.

"Dude dats right! I love you man!" Said Jack wrapping a arm around Skye's shoulder, and. They flew their free arms into the air and starting singing _Show me the way to go home!._

_**A couple of more drinks and hours later…**_

Jack, lay on the table passed out with his shirt missing. Skye is passed out on a stole in an awkward possession also missing his shirt, and his shoes. Sinister had left a while ago, and Salem is out side naked behind a couple of barrels with Muffy on top of him in the same situation.

_A/N: Theese two chapters go to Fantasy is Now Non Fiction!_


	4. Chapter 4 talkin bout Skye

**Chapter 4 Talkin' 'Bout Skye**

* * *

Serenity walked down the road to the Inn over in Mineral Town cause the other bar was taken. The other girls(Chelsea, Tina, Jill, and Celia) were already there because they knew how to get there, but Claire had to walk Serenity there cause she didn't know the way.

_This isn't going to be easy._

"…"

"Speak for the love of LOVE! Say something!" Claire broke the silence.

_Here goes nothing…_

"Your lucky…" Serenity said began.

"How so?" Claire asked.

"He loves you…back…"She continued.

"You know he hasn't gotten to the part of the story were you two hook up…mind telling me?" Claire asked.

"When I first saw him…I thought he was weak…you see up till him I was the weakest…Because I still felt the emotion 'love'…you're not suppose to when you're a phantom…Sin doesn't have any passion…well maybe he loves hate…and the only thing I think Salem loves in sex…" She began.

_I can't believe this I'm actually telling her!_

" He felt love as well, but that's cause he was new…I stirred him up…it was all just a phase for him, but I really loved him…I still do, and because of that I should be happy for him, but I'm not!…I'm just so _selfish_!" She looked down, and shed tears.

"You're not selfish, and you're not in love."

_WHAT?!_

"Wha?…" Serenity looked up at Claire.

"You're not in love…let me put it this way you know if you have a pet and you love that pet? Well the thing is you see him as your pet, so you act the way you'd act if some one stole your pet. You're not being jealous you're being possessive. You see it as you own him, but you don't so all you have to do to stop the pain is treat him like a person not an animal." Claire stated simply.

_I get it! I finally get it!…man I feel stupid now…I should apologize…but…_

"Don't apologize, It's not your style." The blonde girl smiled.

"It's not." Serenity smirked. "you know I think having a normal person on the inside will be a good thing for us…heh trust me it sucks to be the only woman around those bulging idiots!"

"I see were you're coming from!, but hey I was raised by my dad so I speak their langue." Claire laughed.

"I'd never thought I'd do this but I'm looking forward to this party." Serenity smiled.

"You don't know the half of it my family is crazy!" Claire laughed.

_Like you?_

"Can you tell me what not to do considering I'm from the 18th century and a different country?" Serenity laughed.

"So you're the second oldest…so how old is Sinister?" Claire asked.

_Older then old…he's timeless._

"He's actually from the 15th century." She smirked. "While your immortal you'll realize time goes a lot faster and you have to look old to be old you have to feel it, so they start calling you by the centuries!" Serenity laughed.

"Live long!" Claire smiled. "And how old is Salem?"

"Actually to us he's fairly young he's from the 1920s in Japan!" Serenity laughed.

"Man and you know the stuff they considered gross back then? Saying poop would be like saying sex like seven times!" Claire said "He must have been put in jail!"


	5. Chapter 5 Strength

**Chapter 5 Strength**

* * *

_I wonder what Skye's up to?_

Claire was on her 10th pitcher of Pirate booze by the time she realized how drunk the idiot of a sister she had was. Jill was on one of the tables singing karaoke and there was no karaoke machine, or microphone, just and empty beer bottle.

_Jill can hold her liquor pretty good…I wonder how much she drank?…And who's paying for It?!_

Then Claire noticed Chelsea getting tipsy as well, but hey who cares? The only ones who weren't even partially drunk were Tina, who was preg-o and hence should not drink, and Claire and Serenity who could hold their liquor, oh and Celia she was under aged.

_Humph…never stopped me…_

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT-" Jill was interrupted.

_No not Rick Astly!_

"Jill shut up!" Claire snapped.

"SHUT UP JEW DON-"Chelsea passed out before being able to finish.

"Jill, I'm sorry…it's just…I don't know…" Jill was sleeping wile Claire talked, and Celia and Tina left upstairs to bed(light weights). The only one who heard her was Serenity looking at Claire aw-struck.

_Or I don't want to know…_

The truth was Claire was thinking about how she would explain disappearing after the age of forty, they'd notice she wasn't ageing. She'd miss them so much all of them…her family.

"It's okay." Said Serenity. She looked concerned.

_You have no idea._

"Yes I do."

_WHAT!?_

"What! What are you a mind reader!" Claire said shocked.

"Kinda, every phantom has a special ability, I can read minds…I know all about you."

_I wonder what Skye's is?_

"Sorry…you know all the insults…" Claire sighed.

"So, how do you 'have an idea'?" Claire asked.

"My mother died when I was three…two years later my dad was murdered…several years later my husband was murdered…and I tried to avenge him…I succeeded…here I am!" She sighed.

_So…you made me feel like a total piece of crap…congratulations…_

Claire sat there feeling stupid.

"You have strength though…I don't think after going through all that…that I could go ahead and say yes with no hesitation." Serenity sighed.

_Hell yeah I'm strong!_

"No…"

"Hmm?"

"No…it's not strength- it's love." Claire smiled reassuring herself.

_Love._

_A/N: SPeaking of Love that's the name of the new story I'm writing! check out my Profile to find out more!_


	6. Chapter 6 Come again!

**Chapter 6 Come again!**

* * *

"GAH!" Skye yelled being hit with something blunt, but hard.

"Just cause your getting married tomorrow doesn't mean ya'll can just sleep were-ever you want! We're closed now!" Griffen was cool about the whole thief thing, but he was one crazy red-neck, and he had his limits to how much drunk people he could take. One time Patrick…or was it Kasey?…Well on of them got hammered, and started to act like they were at a strip club and Muffy was an "exotic dancer.", and Griffen literally broke a bottle on the counter, and threatened them with it!

_Please don't tell Salem did the same thing!_

"Sorry Griff…Ah! My head!" Skye sat up realizing were he was. He was on the counter- well half of him was the other on the bar stool.

"Ah! Where's Jac-" Then her noticed Jack was over in the table half naked (Luckily the good half!). Then Skye realized he wasn't in any better condition.

_Claire is going to kill me…_

"Where're my frien- er I mean brothers!" Skye said sound stupid.

"The Spiky head one who left a last night or the naked one out back?" Griffen questioned.

_?_

"NAKED ONE!…Salem…" Skye mumbled the last word sighing.

"Thanks Griffen, I'll go get him, unfortunately the naked ones my best man…" Skye sighed.

"You need friends son." Griffen's comment made Skye remember who he was when he had no friends in the Valley, then he met Claire.

_I wish she was here…She would have stopped us…_

"Nah Griffen, Salem may be an idiot, but he's our idiot you know?" Skye said finally hopping off the barstool.

"Can you wake up Jack? I'll get Salem." Griffen nodded, and Skye left the bar.

He walked out back to see ----------------------------------------------------------**TO GRAPHIC FOR THIS STORY!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

As Skye walked with a toweled Salem and a drunken Jack he thought about the wedding. The color scheme would be Claire's choice of red and orange, which went really good with the fact it's in the fall.

_I think Griffen sold our clothes…_

"Hey Skye what's up with your back?" Yes Skye was still shirtless and what Salem said freaked him out.

_Ah bloody hell what is it now for death's sake!_

"Why what's on my back" Skye asked trying to see his back, but that task was impossible.

Jack walked over to him and starred hard. "Looks like Griffen's hand writing…it says thanks for spending 5000G at my shop…Thanks again, and come again."

"5oooG?" They triode.

_A/N: I'm haveing a contest to see who can make the best event that was happening to Salem out back! Please PM me them and winner gets it on the next Author's note good luck!_


	7. Chapter 7 Aftermath

**Chapter 7 Aftermath**

* * *

Claire thought about what the future would hold for her after being married while brushing her hair, and listening to Chelsea whine about the hangover she had from the night before and Tina petting her head.

_Lightweight…_

Claire thought for a moment before thinking about the wedding and how if Jack messed up any of the plans she'd rip his goofy hairstyle of his head.

"Hey Jill, did you get the flowers for the wedding shipped in yet?" Claire asked.

"NO DON'T GO BOOM AGAIN!" Jill said bolting her head out of the toilet where she had fallen asleep after she woke up and thought she was going to through up but had fallen asleep there instead.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Chelsea screamed into her pillow.

_Goddess, I can't be related to them? Can I?_

"I'll take that as a yes, see all you at the wedding and don't be late." That said Claire left the building and headed to the Blue Bar to see what happened at the bachelor party.

She walked up to Griffens and opened the door Griffen was the only one there and he was cleaning up one _hell _of a mess. There was bottles broken and normal scattered everywhere, liquor(Or at least what Claire hoped was liquor) was spilled on everything, and there was a spot of vomit.

_Ewwww…._

"Holy hell, they partied hard didn't they?" Claire exclaimed.

"Heh, Sure did…I got paid pretty darn well though, nice to see you Claire." Said Griffen turning to look at her.

"Like wise, So everything go well, for the most part, did Skye behave? Or am I gonna have to smack him up?" Claire asked looking intimidating as always.

"Skye was good for the most part, HA! The poor kid got so drunk he started thinking he was some kind of servant to Death or something stupid like that…Goddess he sounded dumb." Griffen laughed, but Claire stood there shocked.

_He did…WHAT?_

"Did he now…Hey Griffen can I use your phone I need to talk to Jack and Skye about the wedding plans?" Claire asked.

"Sure you know where it's at."

"Thanks"

Claire walked into Griffen's room and saw Muffy crying on the phone.

_Great who broke up with her this time?_

"B-b-but, I wanna see you again!…B-but it was soo good!…Alright…Really! Th-thank you! Of course I'd love to go to the wedding with yo-" Muffy was pushed out of her chair and Claire snatched the phone from her.

_Salem…_

"Yeah, and maybe we'll have a little fun afterwor-"

"Salem shut-up! You pervert…Give the phone to Skye I need to talk to him."

"He's kind of um slee-"

"_Now_!"

"Okay, okay…Skye your woman wants you!, here you go." Salem handed the phone over to Skye.

"Yes Claire?" Skye asked kind of sleepily.

"Do you remember anything you did last night?" Claire demanded.

"No sorry."

"*sigh*, good now you know Jack has to agree to the hole 'hey guess what you might live forever!' detail right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I don't get what your saying-"

"He has to know you guys are phantoms!"

"…oh that…we-"

"Shut up and get it done buy tomorrow, I'll be at the Inn in Mineral Town, Call me when you've told him and if he's accepted."

"Bu-"

"Just do it!" Claire yelled then slammed the phone and hung up.

"What just happened?" Muffy asked waking up from her unconsciousness.

"You fainted of happiness when Salem told asked you to go to my wedding with him." Claire lied.

"Really?…wait…who's Salem?" She asked stupidly.

"The guy you slept with last night." Claire said leaving.

"Yay!" Muffy exclaimed.

Claire then headed to Doug's Inn.

_A/N: Sorry for the not-updating-ness, hope this makes up for it, it's fun writing fanfic again!_


	8. Chapter 8 acceptance is tough

**Chapter 8 acceptance is tough**

* * *

"What about me?" Jack asked puzzled.

_Ah hell!_

"What do you mean 'what about you?'?" Skye defended knowing all to well that you could hear Claire's yelling in Mineral Town.

"Dude I heard my name, Claire isn't exactly the quiet type." Jack questioned.

_Goddess what am I doing!_

"Well…Claire wants me to tell you some thing but I think it would be easier to show you." Skye said looking at Salem who was sitting on the couch listening to an ipod trying to find Japanese punk rock that wasn't on it. "Salem."

"Huh?" He said taking the headset off.

"That bowl cut hairstyle is reeaaallly really stupid, why don't you just shave it off?" Skye said casually.

"What are y-" Jack was interrupted.

"HEY! Dude how many times to I have to tell you! Do not, repeat, DO NOT MAKE FUN OF THE HAIR!" Salem said getting right up in Skye's face.

_Why did I come up with THIS plan?_

"Yeah yeah yeah, No one can take you serious…" Skye laughed.

"You're lucky this Jack guy is here or I would cut you stupid with my pocket knife!" Salem whispered pulling Skye by his collar.

"Says the guy with the ridiculous haircut." Skye said sarcastically.

"That's it!"

"OH MY GODDESS!" Jack yelled. Salem, without thinking stabbed Skye right by the collar bone.

"Ah crap…" Salem dropped Skye on the floor, knife still in his neck.

"What the HELL dude? Someone makes fun of your hair and you kill them?" Jack yelled at Salem.

"Skye, bro I'm so-…We'll take him to-" As Salem spoke Skye stood up. "First of all, OW! Second of all what the frick? I thought it'd take more than that to make you snap? You have anger issues. Jack this is what I wanted to show you-" Skye was interrupted.

"What, that Salem has serious ang-" Skye shut him up by pulling the knife out of his neck. As always the wound quickly closed up as Jack's eyes opened.

"What the hell are you!" Jack yelled pulling out his trusty pocket knife. He pointed the knife at Skye.

"Hey kid as you can see we're not normal and you don't last a chance against us." Salem said eyes growing serious, the family thing was a disguise for most of the phantoms but to Salem as he was Skye's mentor it was not cool just to start pointing knives at his 'little brother' healing or no healing.

"Who you calling kid? You have to be at least somewhere around my age!" Jack sounded confused and desperate for answers in his head nothing was making sense anymore.

Salem looked at Skye and Skye nodded gently.

"I'm calling you kid, kid. I've lived more than 90 years so you can shut your face punk!" Salem yelled.

"Easy Salem. He's still my friend and my fiancé's best friend…She wants him to share eternity with us." Skye said.

"What? Him? Dang it! I was hoping it was gonna be her hot sister…" Salem said heading to the kitchen realizing this conversation wasn't his.

"What the hell are you talking about? Tell me everything!" Jack said angry confused scared and desperate.

"Alright."

Over the coarse of 2 hours Skye told him of phantoms meeting Claire, about how she still loved him even though he was a phantom. About how his wounds would heal and there fore he was immortal. Then he explained what his wedding would do to him if he accepts, but if he didn't the marriage wouldn't be possible.

"So?" Skye asked yet again.

"I need to speak with her about this…" Jack muttered almost breathless from shock.

"I'll get the phone." Skye went into the kitchen to grab the phone then noticed Salem digging through the liquor cabinet.

"Salem, what's wrong with you?" Skye asked as Salem opened the tequila and took a swing.

"I'm troubled." Salem smirked. "I'll pay for it!"

Skye grabbed the phone and dialed the Inn number.

He walked into the living room and handed the phone to Jack as it rang.

"Hi Claire…" Jack said into the phone.

"Yeah he told me…"

"What do you expect!"

"…I'm sorry…I should have thought about how you felt…"

"But how am I supposed to make this decision?"

"…I am?…Well…yeah if it makes you happy…I love you too, you're the greatest…bye." Jack hung up.

"_I love you too." ? after the wedding I'm punching him._

_It's done then…Tomorrow I'm getting married…well, hell._

_A/N: sorry for the not updating-ness again, but I have a real serious explaination!...anime addiction is a serious thing right?_


	9. Chapter 9 too long

**Chapter 9 wedding bells, and a unexpected guest**

* * *

Claire woke up to a slap to the face from Chelsea, she opened her eyes and without thinking punched her in the boob.

"Gyah!" Chelsea screamed.

_Oh crap._

"Man Down!" Jill's familiar voice screamed. Claire sat up to see Jill was now running in circles, and Celia tending to Chelsea's wounds, and Tina with a face palm still on her face head down in disappointment on a chair, Karen was leaning against a wall already chugging a bottle of wine for the day, and they where all wearing the cute orange bride's maid dresses Jill helped Claire pick out, then Claire remember something today was her _wedding_ day!

"Oh goddess sorry Chels, but that's just a reflex…" Claire said getting out of bed.

"Told you, that's why I never tried to wake her up before!" Jill smiled.

"First off, you didn't wake me up because I'd punch you, you didn't wake me so you could raid I kitchen, second Karen, Celia go get my dress, third where'd Serenity go?" Claire ask sitting in the vanity brushing her hair.

"Right." Said Celia dragging Karen off into the other room.

"Oh yeah…" Jill said looking into the distance.

"She left, she's not a bride's maid after all, she's a groom's maid, she said see you a the wedding." Tina smiled being helpful.

"Oh right."

After 2 hours of primping and dressing and makeup. Claire was on a buggy heading to the goddess pond, where she was getting married.

After that she was walking down the aisle to her husband Skye and her friends and relatives where all around, it was truly perfect. She walked up to Skye who's smile was all to perfect, not awkward like most wedding but pure awe and excitement.

After all the 'I does' and 'you may kiss the brides', Claire noticed some one in the crowd who shouldn't be, she almost recognized her but she seem odd in the crowd of farmers, her hair was wavy sandy blonde, and she had red eyes.

"Skye, who that?" Claire asked sipping the wine in her hand sitting at a small table by him.

"Oh no…" Skye said sounding a little scared.

"Who is it?" Claire snapped kind of freaked.

"It's the Witch Princess…" Skye said as the Witch walked up to the table.

"You guys did it, ha ha, this is my wedding gift to you." After she spoke wedding bells began to ring out of no where.

"It's a sign from the goddess this wedding is meant to be!" Pasture card beamed.

"Goddess? Please that wench won't get credit for my ONLY good deed!" Grumbled the witch scarlet eyes glowing and Claire couldn't tell if it was rage or the moon light.

"Don't do anything irrational!" Skye practically growled.

"Whatever, have a mediocre married life." The witch said disappearing into the night.

Just then the song A little more by skillet came on and Claire looked at Skye.

"Wanna dance our first dance married?" Claire asked.

"I'd be delighted." Skye said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

They danced their bodies moving to the music and each other, they smiled, flirted, kissed, dance and loved all at once.

I was like some kind of a dream, the stars shinning down on them, and the cool fall weather didn't seem to bother them, it couldn't nothing could.

"If the world came crashing down with us now, I'd still be able to smile if you'd stay by my side." Skye whispered into her ear as she twirled.

"Of course I would." She whispered back twirling back into his arms.

"I love you, and that's what lovers do right?" She smiled kissing him lightly.

"Yes, that's what lovers like us do."

_A/N: Thank you for all your support for my condition or Anime Adictions._


	10. Chapter 10 goodbyes

**Chapter 10 Goodbyes**

* * *

It was two days since Skye was officially a married man, he was glad to be wed, but he was also sad to say today was his last day with his fellow phantoms. All off which including him where at the back beach, without Claire, she was saying farewells to her family at the farm. His gaze shifted to Salem prepping himself for a cannon bal.

_My mentor…_

Salem splashed into the water right next to Serenity, who didn't really take kindly to it, and she started pushing his head under the water in a playful(or not) attempt to drown him.

_My former love…_

He looked next him to Sinister who was busy dreading the sun, and looking pissed and serious as usual.

"Loneliness is fear, and fear is weakness." Sinister commented eyes not shifting from the waves.

"I won't be lonely, I have a new family now. Claire and Jill, heck even Jack in a way…" Skye smiled looking down at the sand with a small warm smile.

"You can't replace what's dead." Sinister said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skye defended even though he new what Sinister, but Salem wasn't replacing them…was he?

"You know what it means." Sinister said, in the same emotionless tone that scarily Skye had gotten used to.

"…I'm not replacing them."

"I never said that you where did I?"

"No…"

Skye was just finishing packing up when Salem walked up to him.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now man!" Salem beamed playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"I guess, thanks for doing this for coming." Salem said nonchalantly swinging the picnic basket over his shoulder.

"Call me if anything goes wrong kay, I'll do what I can to fix it." Salem said walking after Sinister who was already half gone.

Then Serenity walked up.

"Oh, he Ren I was jus-" He was cut off buy a punch in the mouth, followed buy a kick in the head.

"So where's that second chance huh?" Choking back tears that where already falling from her cheeks she yelled hesitating a slap.

"Serenity what are you-" He was side kicked to the ground, Serenity was the second phantom made she was the second strongest too, so lets just say it hurt like hell.

"Shut up stupid face! You know what you said!" She was about to hit him again but instead used her hand to cup her face, and fell to her knees.

"Serenity I-"

"Shut up! *sob* you said you would give me another chance next time we meet!" She flailing and crying and looked like mess in her little black bikini, she looked to innocent so hurt, so frail.

"Ren I-"

"Shut up! You can't say that and show up at my job with some random beautiful girl, then invite me to your friggin wedding!" She threw her arms in the air, and got up and started to walk away.

"Ren…"

"She's good for you though…I've never seem you smile like when your with her…Something I could never do for you…" And she stormed off holding back sobs.

_Goodbye…_


	11. Chapter 11 Ordinary

**Chapter 11 Ordinary**

* * *

"Gah!" Claire shouted as her body hit the hardwood floor of her bedroom.

_When am I gonna get friggin carpet!_

She shifted and sat up, she looked around at the funny motivator posters, and family member pictures on the wall till her gaze shifted to the photo in the frame she made herself with lessons from Saibara that sat on the dresser, it was her wedding photo. She smiled.

_The day my life changed for the better was when I met Skye…he was so nice…_

Claire got up and went to the dresser and opened it, she found her red flannel shirt and her blue overalls.

She walked out to hallway and opened the bathroom door, she stripped off her pajamas and walking into the shower.

She let the water shower her cleaning away that icky morning feeling.

_It's been three months since I got married._

She toweled herself up and brushed her hair, and teeth and got dressed.

_Today is started to feel all normal, back in the days I was living here all alone and had no idea of anything supernatural…_

Once in the kitchen she cooked herself some eggs and bacon, with a glass of milk and sat down and ate. Skye wasn't home today…what?

Claire looked around as if he would really just be sitting across from her and she was having a blonde moment, but he wasn't

_Why'd it take me this long to figure it out?_

*creek* *krut*

She heard the sound of the door open.

_What do I do if it's a thief? It might just be my husband!…or Jill the food thief, but she has a bar and grill now…still._

"Hello?" She shouted getting up and head to the walk in living room, where Skye was walking in.

"Hi hon, sorry if I freaked you out not being here but I had work to do." He said plopping himself ever so comfortably on the couch.

"Thievery? At this hour?…well they wouldn't see it coming…" Claire said looking off into the distance thinking about it.

"No more like phantom work…" Skye sighed, he was looking all sexy with his grey and black striped jacket and black slacks with a white T-shirt, he always dressed well.

"What?"

"It's not often on this island, so it freaked me out too…There was indeed a ghost." Skye said.

"Oh, alright." Said Claire sitting next to him, it was a surprise but it happen once before d=since they got married, it was a guy from like the 20s that committed suicide.

"So how'd it go?" She asked looking up at him, yes she hated being shorter than him, but she was kinda short and he was kinda tall…

"Same ol' same ol' depressing at first but you get over it…don't worry." He smiled and reassuringly kissed her on the cheek.

"But I do, it's my job…who was it this time?"

His face hardened.

"You don't want to know…"

Claire tensed.

"Yes I do want to know!" She said looking serious and feeling serious.

"…You might know her…"

_No…and to think today started so ordinary?_


	12. Chapter 12 Childhood

**Chapter 12 Childhood**

* * *

Jack found himself in a familiar meadow, he was young again! He felt and looked like he was only 12 years old.

The meadow he was in was what is now just another part of his garden. But when his mother was still around it was her beautiful flower garden. He turned to see a 11 year old Claire sitting behind him.

"Claire?" He asked confused.

"Jack…why did he die?…Why would he risk that much for us…" Claire said sound blank. Jack's memories smashed at him.

_This is the day!…The day mom didn't come home…_

Suddenly Jack new what to say, he was doing everything he did in the past over again.

"Because you two are worth it, Max was a great man, but you two have your whole lives ahead of you." He said putting his arm around her.

"You can say that cause you have both your parents…Your lucky…My mother left, and my dad is DEAD!" She stood up and so did Jack even though he knew what was going to happen.

"Claire shut up! Stop feeling sorry for yourself this isn't who you are! I just want my friend back!" Jack reluctantly yelled at her.

"I want my _dad _back!" She screamed punching him in the jaw, knocking him down destroying some of his mothers precious flowers.

_I remember thinking about getting grounded…_

"Don't talk to me!" Claire ran off.

Jack sat there in the pain of yester-year waiting for the next thing to happen.

"Jack?" Sure enough a seven year old Jill was behind him teary eyed.

"Don't bwaim Claire…She was real close to daddy…She's just acting crazy." Jack smiled a little hearing how sweet and innocent Jill sounded. When they where teenagers he had the weirdest crush on her.

"I don't blame her…I just want her to be herself again, When she's not a crazed her punches hurt a little less hehe." He joked trying to make the toddler smile, she did a little.

"Go to the house and ask dad for some cocoa kay! I'll meet up with you after I talk to her." Jack said running after Claire while Jill nodded.

He ran where he new she was her dad's grave. She was kneeled over not crying but the tears still fell to the ground.

"Claire." He started.

"Shut up…" She said sounding defeated.

"You have to take care of Jill now, she has no one else, you two still have each other, Max would have wanted you to take care of her."

"Jack you have to go to my house." Those words caught him off guard, that's not what she had said.

"Go to my house Jack!" She said turning her head to him, her body was still small and frail like a child but her face was the face of the Claire he new now, and that caught him really off guard.

"Ahhh!" he shot up, and realized he had been lying down on his bed in his house, in this time period. He looked around.

_Was it a dream?…It was so real…_

He got up and shook his head, then ran his hand through his hair.

_I need to go to Claire's house…I don't know why, but I have to…_

He got dressed quickly, and put his boots on.

_I have too…_

He ran out the door slamming it behind him.

_Why did I have THAT dream! On THAT day!_

_Claire!_

_A/N: Hey guys! creepy dreams right? Hehehe...this hole story is coming from no where, I just make it up as it goes along..._


End file.
